


eyes full of wonder

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS AU August, Alternate Universe - Library, F/M, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: When Lance Hunter sees Jemma Simmons entering the library where he works for the first time in eight years, he is not sure she will remember him. But he knows she will remember the book she used to borrow time and time again.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: AOS AU August 2020, Florchis does AU August





	eyes full of wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClementineWhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineWhy/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Library AU" for @aosficnet2 AU August.

Despite the fact that it has been almost eight years since he saw Jemma for the last time, Hunter recognizes her instantly.

He is not sure she will remember him and it honestly wouldn’t be a big deal if she doesn’t, but he still risks his chances and in lieu of a welcome, he puts a hand up between them when she approaches his desk and leaves her perplexed on her spot. When he returns, he places a well-worn copy of  _ The Little Prince  _ on top of the desk. He doesn’t even have to give her a pointed look for her to start laughing. When she takes the book it’s with the same reverent hands he remembers and for a second he can see her standing on the same carpet, nineteen years sharp the day they met with her tired eyes, the last time she came with eyes full of nostalgia, every day in between with eyes full of wonder. And always asking for this book in addition to whichever another one she was planning on devouring. One time she even told him that she owned a fancy copy of it at home, but it didn’t have the same heart as the library, well-used, and well-loved one. 

Jemma opens the book and Hunter watches intently her lips forming the first sentence in silence, her fingers ghosting over the first picture. He never gets tired of this, watching someone interacting with a beloved book, but getting to be there when someone gets reunited with a book from their past is a first time experience for him. 

“Hi, Hunter,” she begins and gives him back the book. So she does remember him. “Long time no see.”

“Indeed, Jems.” The nickname rolls weirdly from his tongue: it was one thing when she was one of the many overworked college students he sees daily that come looking for some entertaining release and he was just a twenty-one-year-old intern and it felt like eons were separating them. But now she is a different woman and he is a different man and that abysm has completely dissipated. Maybe he shouldn’t be calling by a nickname a woman that is, practically speaking, a stranger. But she doesn’t seem bothered by it, and Hunter has never been good at playing by the rules anyway. “What brings you back to the old hometown?”

He is exposing himself a little with the question, he knows. Her mum had been around checking out murder mysteries and her little cousins are still being raised the old-fashioned way where they come to the library to do schoolwork, and he has picked loose comments about her here and there and has even politely asked them once or twice. He always remembered her fondly, as he supposes one always does with bright, kind souls- he is making himself feel like an old geezer, jeez- but he never expected to see her again in the flesh after she finished writing her post-doc thesis and left town for a jaw-dropping research position in a big university. Maybe she is just visiting her old folks and decided to pay the town library a visit for nostalgia’s sake? Once she mentioned that she also used to come here when she was a child, before leaving for university at fourteen, but that was before he had started working here and their paths never crossed at that time. 

Instead of calling him out on snooping on her life with her family, she blushes a little at the question.

“Actually, I came to ask if it’s okay if I bring a few copies of my own book?”

It takes Hunter a second to process what she is saying but when it does the joy washes over his face like a wave.

“You wrote a book? That’s brilliant! I am really proud of you!” He considers for a second if maybe he is overkilling it but he is genuinely happy for her and he is going to bloody say it. She looks a bit flustered by the burst of attention and Hunter veers the topic a little to not overwhelm her too much. “Meanwhile I am in the same job I used to have when we met. Makes me take a look at my life.”

Her face fires up and Hunter is a bit taken aback by how much passion she is showing in response to his slightly self-deprecating comment. 

“Actually, I think what you do is really cool.” Her tone of voice is soft but her intonation is overly serious, and Hunter shifts the weight of his body to his other foot, feeling his skin too tight. “I admire people who follow their calling in life, in whichever career path that happens to be. A career doesn’t have to be grandiose to be good. And I have seen the way you light up when you get to help someone, how you smile whenever you see a child leaving with a book… this is definitely your calling, Hunter.” 

Hunter clears his throat and glances to his sides, touched but a bit panicked that someone might be watching the way his eyelashes are shining more than they should. She has the same almond eyes he remembered and the same passionate candidness he always found endearing, but he still doesn’t know how to handle the impressive amount of kindness she bestows on people, and once again he changes the topic of the conversation out of necessity. 

“Tell me what your book is about. Is it academic or fiction? Oh! Is it science communication?” The words heap on the corners of his mouth, impatient to be let out. He is glad it is a really slow morning and he can spend this much time just talking to her… without disturbing any other patrons.

She is silent for a while, long enough that Hunter starts to worry she might be upset by his enthusiasm. When she finally speaks, what she says is not an answer at all.

“Let me buy you a cup of coffee and I will tell you.” She doesn’t say it at all in a flirty voice, but the intensity of her eyes alone is enough to make his stomach do a double jump. “And you can tell me how to set up the donation.”

There is only one possible reply to that. “You mean I get an exclusive preview with the town’s shiny new author and a free cup of coffee? Sign me in.” 

She jots down an address and time in a loose scrap of paper and leaves with a smile. Hunter keeps the copy of  _ The Little Prince  _ on his desk for his entire shift as a good luck charm. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.



End file.
